Sorprendente Rendición
by raitsuki141
Summary: Helga por fin se a dado por vencida de su gran amor, pero no importa cuantos chicos intentaron invitarla a salir , a parte de su querido cabeza de balón, solo uno más logro eso. Aunque Arnold esta seguro de no perder ante nadie ¿Sera posible que lo logre?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos de Internet!**

**Mi nombre es Samantha**

**Esta es la primera vez que subo una historia de Hey Arnold**

**Y la verdad me siento muy emocionada!**

**Esto es un prologo, la verdad muy corto**

**espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Sorprendente Rendición**

**Capítulo 1: Piloto**

Después de pasar varios años en San Lorenzo, Arnold Shortman regresaba completamente feliz junto a sus padres, ilusionado con pisar aquella casa de huéspedes y ver a toda aquella gente que extrañaba con locura y con la que había compartido la mitad de su vida. Desgraciadamente no pudo estar comunicado con ellos por lo que estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que había ocurrido todo este tiempo.

-¡Bienvenidos a Casa!- gritaron todos una vez ellos pisaron la casa

El chico miró a todos con mucho detalle; Se veían tan diferentes…

Gerald y Phoebe, lucían juntos y muy felices, más maduros y al igual que los demás, los cambios físicos los habían alcanzado, dejando todo rastro de niños en el pasado. Sus abuelos… la edad progresaba, pero ellos eran tan agiles como dos adolescentes. Toda la pandilla en especial lucia extrañada menté… crecida, más normal.

Pero… mentiría si dijera que desde que llego, no había estado buscando a aquella brabucona que le hacia la vida girar con normalidad –Hermano, me alegra que estés de vuelta, se te extrañaba- le palmeó Gerald el hombro

-La verdad es un poco extraño, todos… lucen diferentes- sonrió

-Es verdad Arnold, todo… bueno, no todo, es igual…- rió Phoebe un poco nervioso

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Phoebe? ¿Por qué ambos lucen tan… perturbados?- los miro con recelo -¿Dónde está Helga?- De pronto notó algo, bueno… no noto a alguien.

-Ella… no creo… veras- tartamudearon ambos a la vez, buscando las palabras correctas

-¿No vino?- se sintió mortificado. La pareja negó y señalo hacía una esquina donde se podía apreciar a una joven, una muy bella joven con el cabello largo y dorado; Con ropa que para muchos pareciera común ya que se trataba de unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros rosa, pero que en ella lucia tan atractiva y arrebatadora que era imposible no babear. De pronto, su mente comprendió lo que pasaba y el por qué Gerald y Phoebe habían señalado a esa linda diosa -¡¿Helga?!- no pudo evitar gritar como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo avanzó a grandes pasos, ignorando las buenas palabras y los saludos de los demás, no quería ser descortés pero… su mente no funcionaba bien ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Helga? – Es bueno que estés de vuelta, _cabeza de balón_- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

Arnold no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquello –Puedo sonar tonto, pero… había extrañado oírte decirme así- él también le sonrió

-Eres un tonto, no hay nada extraño en eso- la escucho suspirar y acomodarse en el sofá donde estaba –Deberías disfrutar de tu fiesta, ellos están aquí por ti, no los deberías dejar así- le hizo señas con la mano restándole importancia

-¿Y tú, porque no la disfrutas también? En lugar de estar sentada aquí, sola- esa respuesta pareció perturbarla

-Ah… eso… yo… de hecho, no… no estoy sola, espero a alguien- lucía incomoda

-Helga, aquí está tu ponche- respondió alguien detrás –Oh… lamento si interrumpí- respondió una voz a sus espaldas luciendo igual de incomodo que ella

-Nada de eso, el cabeza de balón solo vino a saludar- tomo el vaso que el chico le ofreció –Pero ya se va, va a molestar a los demás con su extraña presencia- movió la mano para que se alejara

-¿Ustedes se quedaran aquí, solos?- no quiso sonar descortés y mucho menos molesto, como lo había hecho pero… si le molestaba

-Por supuesto, la mayoría son una bola de babosos que me irritan con su torpe mirada- replico ella irritada mientras murmuraba lo pervertidos que eran a lo que el chico junto a ella solo rió

-Lo siento, pero ella no tolera que la miren ni que la acosen por ser muy linda- replico y sintió un golpe de la mencionada

-Hola chicos- saludo un sonriente Stinky llegando hacía ellos -¿Hablan de la manera en que Helga es acosada?- pregunto como si nada, incluso ignorando el hecho de que Arnold era el objetivo principal de ese día

-Cállate zopenco, no quiero hablar de eso- respondió Helga disgustaba por el lugar donde iba la conversación

-Es verdad, realmente es bastante sorprendente la manera en que la siguen los chicos- fue ahora Nadine

-Eso es porque los chicos de hoy son extraños, han perdido el buen gusto- replico Rhonda de manera arrogante mientras movía su cabello

-Eso es porque tu buen gusto es una completa estafa, princesa- se burló Helga

-Y me lo dices tú querida, te recuerdo que yo no soy la que sale con un chico raro- se indignó Rhonda señalándola

-Pero Rhonda, Brainy no es raro, al menos ya no- fue Lila quien interfirió ahora

De pronto el chico rubio ya no escuchaba la pelea entre que era raro y que no. En su mente quedo grabado "Helga", "saliendo" y "Brainy" en una misma oración; Eso no podía ser verdad, eso era una locura, una completa y surrealista mentira -¿Salir?- fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios

-¡Ya... cálmense chicos!- llego interrumpiendo Gerald -No hay por qué discutir, disfruten la fiesta- los aparto de manera amable junto a Phoebe para que dejaran de incomodar a los tres chicos que principalmente estaban ahí

Después de que todos se dispersaron, los cinco chicos quedaron en silencio, bastante incomodos –Así que… ¿Cómo es San Lorenzo?- pregunto de pronto Gerald para ayudar un poco a tan tenso ambiente

-¿Ustedes dos… están saliendo?- Vaya… tal parece que su mejor amigo no quería dejar las noticias a medias

-Ah… si, hace… casi dos años- respondió Brainy, ya no jadeaba

-Vaya…. Eso es, sorprendente, jamás lo imagine- el chico rubio tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

-Bueno, fue difícil, ella tiene muchos admiradores, por suerte tiene más fuerza que todos ellos- rió el chico de anteojos

-¿Y cómo terminaron… así?- todo esto era demasiado insólito para él, no podía procesarlo. La imagen de Helga, al parecer, los millones de pretendientes que tenía y ahora… su… _noviazgo_ con Brainy, era una… _pesadilla_

-Bueno, es… bastante… bastante persistente-respondió ahora ella –pero mira la hora, le prometí a Bob que estaría temprano en casa para ayudarle a poner el televisor nuevo- miró su reloj de mano

-¿Con el televisor nuevo?- la cuestiono Phoebe

-Si, al parecer encontró uno más grande- replico ella con su habitual fastidio

-Entonces te llevo a casa- intervino Brainy tomando su chaqueta y levantándose del sofá tomo la mano de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Arnold y a quien lo le agrado para nada

-Bien- se resignó de mala gana Helga –Nos vemos Phoebe, cabeza de cepillo y zopenco cabeza de balón- hizo una seña con la mano que tenía libre y oyó un "hasta mañana Helga" de parte de Phoebe, un "Adiós" malhumorado departe de Gerald y un "Nos vemos, Helga" desganado de parte de Arnold.

Mientras tanto, una vez desapareció la pareja del lugar, Arnold se giró para quedar frente a su amigo y la novia de él -¿Y Bien?- pregunto el rubio directamente sin esperar

-¿Y bien qué?- Gerald trato de hacerse el tonto

-No intentes parecer inocente Gerald, sé que algo extraño está pasando, algo para nada normal y quiero respuestas. Así que no se desvíen del tema y díganme ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? ¡¿Qué rayos fue todo esto?!- termino el chico

Arnold Shortman, el chico más amable y simpático por primera vez en su vida exploto…

* * *

**Y he aquí mi primer capitulo :D**

**Me gustaría saber que les pareció**

**O que opinan**

**Ya saben, los críticos siempre son bienvenidos y ayudan a mejorar**

**Por favor, compártanme sus comentarios **

**Sin más me despido**

**Bye, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Shortman en Retroceso

**Hola Chicos de Internet!**

**Soy Samantha**

**Y He aquí mi segundo capitulo de esta serie**

**Pero antes, he de aclarar...**

**Hey Arnold NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a uno de los responsables de que su serie sea parte y felicidad de nuestra niñez**

**"Craig Bartlett"**

**La historia es completamente mía, bueno, de mi cerebro :P**

**Sinceramente y súper feliz, les agradezco sus comentarios :D**

**letifiesta: Primero que nada, gracias por ser mi primer comentario y también gracias por los ánimos, espero que te siga gustando mi historia :D**

**Namida koe: Jajajaja lo se, siempre me ha gustado Brainy y sin duda amo la manera en la que Helga lo golpea. Espero que este capitulo aclare tus dudas con respecto a su relación; El pobre Arnold va a sufrir otro rato más, aunque espero que sea de manera cómica como siempre veíamos a Helga hacerlo. Y a Bob... bueno, a el le llegara su momento de ser un padre y de mirar menos televisión xD**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia**

**gabyah: Jajajaja lo se, hubo demasiadas dudas ya que el capitulo fue corto e incluso puede que en este queden algunas más, pero espero que ayuden a apaciguar las preguntas, e igualmente agradezco el apoyo :D**

**rndomfan: Jajaja la verdad me gusta el misterio de las historias para emocionar la lectura aunque hay veces que hasta yo misma me desespero con la intriga :P, espero que te siga gustando**

**Sandra Strickland: Gracias, jajaja ya he agradecido mucho hoy :P**

**Pero me emocionan los comentarios y me gusta saber que los que leen también se emocionan al igual que yo con cada capitulo. La verdad era imposible para mi el no subir esta historia, ya que después de leer algunas de ellas... bueno, me llego sola la imaginación y aunque me tarde un poco con este, pues... ¡He aquí!**

**Y ya, no los entretengo más con mis sentimentalismos y mis millones de gracias xD**

**Disfrútenlo...**

* * *

**Sorprendente Rendición**

**Capítulo 2: Shortman en Retroceso**

El joven rubio suspiro para reunir paciencia-Muy bien, ahora estamos solos, explíquenme que es lo que está ocurriendo- soltó, pues sus amigos le habían pedido tiempo hasta que el ultimo invitado se fuera y es que, no querían ser la comidilla de la escuela entera

-Bien, pues veras viejo… ah… Phoebe, continua tú- se escudó Johanssen detrás de su novia

Ella rodo los ojos ante la cobardía de Gerald – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? ¿Es sobre Helga? Porque si es así, no veo porque tanta curiosidad, quiero decir, ustedes dos son solo amigos- miró fijamente al rubio, intentando arrinconarlo

En efecto, Arnold comenzó a sonrojarse –Bueno, tu sabes… es… es _complicado-_ paso una mano detrás de su cuello

-¡Oh vamos viejo, todos saben que te gusta!- replico Gerald cansado

-¡Gerald!- le reprendió Arnold bastante azorado y expuesto

Ella se rió y ambos la miraron –Lo siento, ya lo sabía, solo quería estar segura- dio un largo suspiro –Bueno y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-¿Cómo…?- intento decir, pero le era bastante difícil por la timidez que sentía

-¿Cómo fue que ella termino de esta manera?- termino por el Phoebe mientras se acomodaba las gafas, Arnold simplemente asintió – Veras, hace tres años exactamente, cuando inició el año escolar, Helga y yo regresábamos de Alaska después de haber pasado todas las vacaciones con su hermana Olga; Caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, era el primer día de clases…

**Flashback…. **

-vamos Helga, tú y tu hermana ahora se llevan mejor, no es como si te hubiese torturado, de hecho te divertiste demasiado, incluso cambiaste tu ropa- la señalo Phoebe Heyerdahl –Te ves increíble, mejor que una modelo- le siguió alabando

-Phoebs, no exageres, solo es ropa- le restó importancia

-Helga, Phoebe, buen día- saludo una sonriente Lila llegando junto a ellas –Parece que Alaska les ha sentado bien, en especial a ti Helga, te ves fantástica, mejor que una modelo- la examino con detenimiento

-Te lo dije Helga- dijo Phoebe con suficiencia

-Y a ti señorita perfección, parece que las vacaciones batieron tu cerebro- Helga la miró mal

-¡Es cierto! Fue increíble, papá y yo la pasamos genial, hicimos muchas cosas juntos como pescar y…- Helga golpeo su frente con su mano sin poder creer lo difícil que era tratar de ofender a aquella chica

-Hey Phoebe ¿Qué tal Alaska?- saludo Johanssen y pasando un brazo por sus hombros

-Increíble, Helga y yo nos divertimos muchísimo –le sonrió ella

-Bueno y a todo esto ¿dónde está Pataki?- pregunto mirando hacía todos lados

-Deja de decir estupideces Geraldo- Helga lo miro disgustada

Él se giró a verla -¡¿Helga Pataki, eres tú?!- grito como histérico sin contenerse ni un poco

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, los demás alumnos miraron a la recién mencionada, impresionados con lo que veían; Incluso los que no la conocían -¿Helga? ¡Imposible! ¿Es una broma? ¡Sal conmigo!- era algunos de los comentarios que escucho Helga en cuanto la estampida masculina la comenzó a rodear por todas partes

Ella comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su máscara de brabucona se acobardo dejándola sola e indefensa contra esa bola de animales

**Fin del Flashback…**

-¿Y entonces como logro salir de ahí?- pregunto un aturdido Arnold sin dar crédito a las palabras

-Phoebe y yo tuvimos que sacarla, ella… esta _pasmada_, y no fue para menos, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido, era lógico que reaccionara así- se rió Gerald, Phoebe y Arnold lo miraron mal –Aun así, siguió sucediendo lo mismo constantemente, incluso varias veces en el mismo día. Pero bueno, tú conoces a Helga, ella… ella trajo consigo a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores, ya te podrás imaginar el resto- hizo varias señas con las manos para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras – Después de eso, los pocos valientes que se aventuraban a pedirle una cita terminaban en algún basurero cercano- termino como si estuviera contando alguna leyenda urbana

-¿Y cómo término saliendo con Brainy? Pensé que ella… bueno, ella… - santo cielo ¿Por qué le tenía que ser tan difícil terminar las preguntas?

-¿Qué ella jamás le correspondería, especialmente a Brainy?- termino Phoebe nuevamente la pregunta por él, de nuevo, Arnold asintió aunque algo perdido de lo que pudiera responderle ella ante esa pregunta –La verdad… todos pensamos lo mismo, incluso por los miles de golpes y rechazos que ella le dio cada vez que el la invitaba a salir…

**Flashback…**

-Y entonces el tipo llego como si nada con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa de tonto que no se la compra ni su abuela- le seguía contando una indignada Helga a lo que su amiga solo pudo reír –Te lo juro Phoebe, no sé qué tienen los chicos de hoy en el cerebro que piensan que soy tan ilusa como las tontas de los cuentos infantiles- levanto ambos brazos cansada y entonces… sintió un peso sobre una de sus manos, más bien, una caja sobre una de ellas -¿Pero que…?- Y entonces lo vio -¿Brainy?- levanto una ceja aun por encima de la caja de chocolates que aún seguía en su mano

-Hola Helga- le sonrío como tonto

-¿Pero qué quieres zopenco? ¿Para qué son los chocolates?- miro dudosamente la caja

-Sal conmigo- replico él, aun sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Estas demente?- estaba lista para meterle su estúpida caja de chocolates en la nariz

-Son de leche- lo escucho decir y se detuvo. Tonto Brainy, tonta debilidad por los chocolates de leche. La caja regreso a su posición original –Espero que te gusten, los compre en tu tienda favorita- siguió mostrando su extraña cara

-¿En mi tienda favorita? ¿De nuevo estas siguiéndome? Te he dicho millones de veces que me desagrada que respires detrás de mí y… ¿Hablas normal? ¿Sin jadeos? ¿Acaso me dormí?- pregunto exasperada, y es que esto era verdaderamente ridículo, Brainy tenía años sin acosarla y para nada hablaba normal

-En realidad, el doctor me recetó un inhalador nuevo y varios medicamentos- le explico

-Eso no revela el hecho de que me estés siguiendo- le acuso

-Bien lo admito- se encogió de hombros un segundo, y al siguiente, ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con los anteojos rotos

-Espero que aprendas a no seguirme de nuevo ni a invitarme a salir otra vez- y con eso ella se alejó de él seguida por la inseparable Phoebe

**Fin del Flashback…**

-¿Y después de eso?- pregunto Arnold como un niño pequeño al que su padres le leen una historia antes de ir a dormir

-Brainy la seguía a todos lados, la ayudaba con cualquier cosa, libros, le compraba el almuerzo, la esperaba hasta que terminara de entrenar Baseball, la acompañaba a casa, trabajaba con ella en los proyectos escolares, pasaba casi todo el día en su casa e incluso la seguía en los bailes escolares. Helga enloquecía cada vez que lo veía, lo golpeó, lo arrojo al basurero, a fuentes, lo ató a un árbol, a un autobús e incluso al asta de la bandera- explico Gerald

-¿Entonces como…?- seguía sin poder calmarse el pobre Arnold, todo esto era demasiada información

-Bueno, eso fue lo más loco y raro que vi en mi vida y tratándose del raro de Brainy, eso es demasiado- medito Gerald – Todo ocurrió en el baile de día de San Valentín…

**Flashback…**

-Helga… ¿Realmente te quedaras aquí sentada durante toda la velada?- pregunto Phoebe mientras Gerald tomaba su mano para ir hacía la pista de baile

-No te preocupes, ve y diviértete con Geraldo, yo necesito mantener a raya a toda la bola de pervertidos que estas del otro lado- señalo hacia el otro lado de la pista donde un grupo de chicos le enviaban miradas, saludos y besos al aire –Desagradable- negó con la cabeza

-Como digas Pataki, solo trata de no mandarlos al hospital- se despidió Gerald llevándose a Phoebe

-Hola Helga- dio un brinco al escuchar el inesperado saludo

-Brainy ¡Criminal! ¿Quieres provocarme un infarto? ¿Por qué te apareces tan de repente?-intento calmarse de la sorpresa. El no dijo nada, de su chaqueta tomo una pequeña caja y la abrió para ella -¿Enserio, Brainy?- Dijo sin poder creer ni entender la razón de que hubiera un anillo de compromiso frente a ella –A veces me pregunto qué rayos hay en tu extraña mente y luego me doy cuenta que eso sería lo más aterrador que podría ver- el sonrío al escucharla

-¿Saldrías conmigo?- pregunto él, como diariamente lo hacía

Ella lo tomo del cuello mientras también se levantaba de la silla donde estaba -¿Es que no te cansas? Ya te he dado como un millón de "no"- lo vio negar con la cabeza, el grupo de chicos frente a ellos saco su cámara, dispuestos a grabar otra memorable victoria para la asombrosa Helga G. Pataki mientras que Brainy aun en su mano mostraba el anillo que había traído consigo y sin quitar su imborrable sonrisa. La fuerza en sus manos se volvió mayor hasta que… -De acuerdo, tú ganas, acepto salir contigo- resopló cansada y lo soltó lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo

Todos quedaron en shock ante sus palabras, la mayoría creyó haber escuchado mal e incluso, estar teniendo alguna horrible pesadilla; Incluso Brainy, quien no podía creer las palabras de Helga -¿Lo dices en serió? O… ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Dónde está la cámara?- miró hacía todos lados con recelo; Y como si fuera un imán, sintió el puño de Helga en su mejilla

-Lo digo en serio zopenco, ahora deja de llamar la atención y vayamos por algo de ponche- lo jaló del brazo bastante irritada y gruñendo por lo bajo

Brainy se tomó la mejilla con una mano mientras una sonrisa tonta se formaba en su rostro y miraba soñadoramente a Helga quien solo se dedicaba a arrastrarlo por el lugar para llegar a la mesa

**Fin del Flashback…**

-Y después de eso fue que se hicieron novios- divago Arnold y sus amigos asintieron

-Sinceramente fue extraño… verlos diariamente, parecía que fueran un acosador y su víctima, no parecían novios para nada, de hecho, su relación no había cambiado- pensó Gerald en voz alta

-¿Estás diciendo que ella… solo dio una respuesta sin razón?- preguntó Arnold

-Sí, Helga no le dio mucha importancia, incluso podría jurar que solo lo dijo porque se cansó de Brainy- Afirmó Gerald

Arnold casi podía festejar de felicidad. Sabía que no podía exigir nada, que no podía pedir el que Helga siguiera esperándolo después de tantos años y el que su cobardía la alejara de él. No solo él busco pretextos cuando les ayudo en Industrias Futuro, alegando que era "el calor del momento". También fue él quien se retractó después de haberla besado cuando viajaron a San Lorenzo en busca de sus padres y siendo descubiertos por su mejor amigo Gerald. Aunque siendo sinceros… a él siempre le había gustado, solo que… era un cobarde.

-Aunque… eso fue antes, ahora ella es diferente - cortó Phoebe la felicidad de Arnold

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?- le cuestiono Arnold inseguro

-Es que Helga….-Gerald le tapó la boca a Phoebe impidiéndole que acabara con su mejor amigo

Johanssen resoplo mientras pensaba las palabras correctas y sensibles que pudiera decirle –Veras viejo… ella, ella tal vez ha cambiado- comenzó diciendo

-Bien, ya entendí eso- intentó calmarse Arnold

-Bueno, puede que a ella, después de todo este tiempo, pues…. Que ella, tú sabes, que ya no trate tan indiferente a Brainy- explico suavemente Gerald

-¿A que te refieres?- Shortman entrecerró los ojos

Gerald se golpeó la frente con una mano; A veces ese chico podía ser tan denso como una roca – Lo que Gerald quiere decir, es que, tal vez Helga _verdaderamente_ este tomando muy enserio a Brainy- respondió Phoebe una vez se quitó la mano de su novio

-¿Qué…? Ella… ¿Ella ahora realmente quiere salir…. con _él_?- Al parecer alguien en algún lado le estaba haciendo una muy mala broma, tenía que ser una broma, es decir, eso no podía estar pasando; Tal vez… tal vez seguía en el avión, tal vez aun no llegaba a Hillwood, tal vez seguía en su asiento, durmiendo placenteramente hasta que tocara lugar en el aeropuerto

Los vio asentir al mismo tiempo, Oh cielos… esto no podía estar pasando ¡Ha! ¿Acaso esto podía empeorar?

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí termina nuestro segundo capitulo**

**Y sinceramente me siento tan realizada jajajaja**

**Ya saben, sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas y alabadas para su esclava escritora (Yo)**

**No importa que quieran ahorcarme jajajaja**

**bien, nos leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Aquí Samantha, cambio y fuera ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Pataki en Retroceso

**Hola chicos, saludos desde la madrugada!**

**Bien, pues... este es un capitulo extra**

**Inicialmente no pensaba hacerlo, pero... ¡Bueno! aquí esta, tal vez esto aclare un poco más su mente**

**O les den más ganas de asesinarme por dejar tantas intrigas**

**Aun así... pienso apurarme a escribir el siguiente lo más rápido posible**

**Y he de confesar que tengo los títulos de los capítulos y la sinopsis hasta el numero catorce!**

**Y bueno, pues...**

**clita98: Sep! este es el momento de gloria de Brainy y el momento de hacer pasar un poco a Arnold, por lo que Helga ha pasado, y bueno, gracias por el review**

**diana carolina: Si! desgraciadamente así es el ser humano, incluso con la cosa más pequeña xD pero bueno, Arnold se hara merecedor de el perdón de Helga, aun así, gracias por tu comentario :)**

**letifiesta: Gracias por el apoyo y tu comentario, espero que este también te guste :)**

**Namida koe: Jajajaja no te preocupes a mi también me pasa algunas veces, y por eso no puedo dejar comentarios en algunos tiempos, pero gracias ;)**

**Lillian Hirahara: Jajajaja lo se, vemos a una cansada y desesperada Helga, aunque bueno, puede que aquí cambie un poco tu opinión, saludos también desde aquí xD**

**gabyah: Como siempre, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado :D Y ya que todas trae ganas de matar a Arnold, no se preocupen... el ganara su perdón no de una forma muy asombrosa pero... bueno, para nada asombrosa xD**

**Y a todos los demás, gracias por seguir mi historia :D**

* * *

**Sorprendente Rendición**

**Hey Arnold NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a uno de los responsables de que su serie sea parte y felicidad de nuestra niñez "Craig Bartlett"**

**La historia es completamente mía, bueno, de mi cerebro :P**

**Capítulo 3: Pataki en Retroceso**

La chica Rubia despertó e inmediatamente miro su reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana… y era Sábado; Para su pesar era hora de levantarse, como cada fin de semana debía ayudar a Bob en los Localizadores que ahora se dedicaba a venta de más productos gracias a su excelente administración pero que seguía conservando el mismo nombre.

Se ducho, cambio, lavo sus dientes y bajo para desayunar; Aun le resultaba extraño la forma en la que era su familia ahora, más funcional. Su padre a quien ella seguía llamando Bob, ya no resaltaba tanto a su "perfecta Hermana" Olga; ahora tenía una extraña atención hacia ella que a veces resultaba molesta ya que la hacía explotar su Inteligencia no solo en la escuela si no con su ahora loca idea de que ella sería la única que heredaría sus negocios, por lo que la había obligado (aunque claro, con un sueldo), a trabajar ahí para aprender el negocio familiar, tan estresante…

Mientras Miriam, quien ahora no pasaba mucho en tiempo en casa debido a su también negocio propio, un restaurante; Por lo que ya no bebía tanto, solo… cuando se alegraba demasiado

Se sentó en la mesa bastante cansada, el día de ayer había sido agotador; Gertie y Phil le había pedido ayuda para terminar de alegrar la casa de huéspedes para la bienvenida de los Shortman por lo que no pudo negarse y luego de eso tuvo que quedarse para la celebración. Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja; Gracias al cielo Bob había contratado a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la casa o de lo contrario no estaría sentada tranquilamente desayunando.

Volvió a suspirar; La llegada de cierto chico con cabeza de balón le hacía pensar en muchas cosas tal vez no como antes, ya saben, poniéndose sentimental y dar algún discurso poético a los cuatro vientos, no… eso se había terminado junto con su relicario que siempre llevaba. El tiempo cobraba los cambios con intereses, y vaya que ella había cambiado. Incluso aun podía mirarse en el espejo y no reconocerse. Su viejo moño rosa ya no estaba ya que su cabello ahora esta suelto, brillante y largo; Su ceja, ahora… se había duplicado en dos muy finas; Su cuerpo e incluso sus posturas eran las de una señorita (aunque claro, eso había sido gracias a Bob y a sus exigencias por ganar varios concursos de belleza). Aunque bueno, había cosas que aun dejaban ver a la vieja Helga y eso mayor mente se los dejaba ver a aquellos chicos molestos que parecían hormonas andantes que vivían de acosarla diariamente.

Y hablando de acosadores… no pudo evitar pensar en Brainy, ese chico… realmente no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. Ese chico loco hace casi tres años se había dado a la tarea de "conquistarla" Oh, rayos, incluso decir eso era raro, todo en él era extraño; Incluso cuando pensó que ya la había superado, como si de un golpe de estado se tratase, un día cualquiera lo dijo, así como así, teniendo el cinismo de chantajearla con chocolates, sus chocolates favoritos. Obviamente no iba a aceptar, ni siquiera por todos los chocolates del universo.

Pero el tonto no se dio por vencido, día a día insistía como si nunca lo hubiese rechazado, con regalos, con caballerosidad y sin quitar nunca su sonrisa. Incluso algunos días que los chicos acosadores no se le acercaban, ella llegó a pensar que Brainy era el culpable de ello, puesto que él podía seguir siendo raro, pero esos lentes solo lo hacían ver nerd, porque él no era para nada un nerd y ser el campeón del grupo de kickboxing lo comprobaban.

Y bueno… ella, se acostumbró a pasar la mayor parte del día con él, incluso Bob estaba orgulloso de Brainy y de sus cualidades para la contaduría. Pero no, esa no fue razón para salir con él, no lo fue….

**Flashback…**

-Brainy ¡Criminal! ¿Quieres provocarme un infarto? ¿Por qué te apareces tan de repente?-Le grito conmocionada por su reciente aparición. El muy tonto no dijo nada pero lo vio esculcar algo de su chaqueta y al poco rato de ella dejo ver una pequeña caja, abriéndola casi al mismo tiempo-¿Enserio, Brainy?-Oh dios, este chico sí que era extraño, ella solo tenía quince años y él ya le estaba proponiendo matrimonio –A veces me pregunto qué rayos hay en tu extraña mente y luego me doy cuenta que eso sería lo más aterrador que podría ver- lo escucho reír como idiota

-¿Saldrías conmigo?- soltó su rutinaria pregunta, como si el anillo que sostenía no la estuviera dejando contundida

Ella lo tomo del cuello mientras pensaba en miles de maneras de mandarlo al hospital por su atrevimiento -¿Es que no te cansas? Ya te he dado como un millón de "no"- lo vio negar con la cabeza, a lo lejos distinguió al grupo de chicos frente a ella que sacaban su cámara, dispuestos a grabar tan humillante rechazo hacia Brainy que poco le importaban los demás y aun en su mano mostraba el anillo que había traído consigo. La fuerza en sus manos se volvió mayor. Lo miro detenidamente, su cara de tonto, sus ojos mirándola esperanzados, su siempre sonrisa que parecían transmitirle que el mundo era perfecto; Por un momento se vio a ella misma, que a pesar de no mostrarle esa cara a cierto cabeza de balón, eso no quería decir que ella no se sintiera así como Brainy, por lo que le hizo pensar, que ese chico no se merecía eso -De acuerdo, tú ganas, acepto salir contigo- dejo salir todo él aire que hasta el momento había acumulado y le soltó el cuello de la camisa lentamente hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo

-¿Lo dices en serió? O… ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Dónde está la cámara?-Vaya tonto, a veces podía ser tan infantil, no pudo evitar el deseo de golpearlo en la cara

-Lo digo en serio zopenco, ahora deja de llamar la atención y vayamos por algo de ponche- lo jaló del brazo bastante irritada mientras murmuraba lo metiches que podían ser todos

**Fin Del Flashback…**

Ese sí que había sido un momento vergonzoso, juraba no volver a repetirlo nunca. Y hablando de chicos a los que les gusta llamar la atención…

Arnold Shortman de nuevo estaba en Hillwood, ese chico amable y optimista al que todos querían y pedían consejos. Después de siete años de no haberlo visto o sabido algo de él; Había sido muy incómoda la pequeña charla que habían tenido ayer. No sabía que pensar de él, de hecho, ni siquiera quería pensar en él, era bastante frustrante hacerlo ya que hace años se había dedicado a eliminarlo poco a poco de su mente y no pensaba traerlo de vuelta.

Tenía que pensar como estar frente a él sin pasar de nuevo por lo que pasaron ayer, obviamente no podía ser como cuanto eran más chicos, a ella arrojándole bolas de papel durante clases o jugándole bromas a cada momento. Y era obvio que tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no solo porque según Phil le había dicho, asistirían a la misma escuela, sino porque sus dos mejores amigos eran novios.

-¡Helga, tu novio está aquí!- escucho los gritos de Bob desde la puerta, interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos; Oh vaya… aún era difícil no escucharlo llamarle Olga, incluso hubo una vez en que le rectifico "soy Olga papá, OLGA" dándose cuenta que la que se había equivocado había sido ella

-¿Lista para irnos?- llegó diciendo Brainy y entrando naturalmente, como siempre lo hacia

-Sabes que nunca estoy lista, es cansado ir con Bob a la oficina no sé por qué vas tu si puedes tener el sábado libre- camino junto a él hacia la entrada de la casa y lo escucho reír, ese chico parecía estar siempre de buen humor

-Me gusta estar ahí, es divertido y bastante tranquilo- Brainy se adelantó para abrir la puerta del auto y dejar que ella entrara

-Pensé que era por el hecho que Bob te pagaba muy bien ya que eres su mejor contador que ha tenido- bromeó ella

-Eso… es algo que está de más; Prefiero este trabajo para pasar más tiempo con la hija de mi jefe, que resulta… también es mi jefa- ironizó ahora él bastante feliz

-Solo te gusta seguirme, y estar seguro de que los pasantes no se me acerquen- le acuso con el dedo ya en el auto y esperando por Bob, que aún seguía hablando por teléfono con uno de sus socios

-Eso no es verdad- se ofendió el chico

Ella casi pudo reír ante lo falso de sus palabras ¡Ha! Claro que esa era la razón por la que la seguía –Muy bien chico listo, entonces dime porque- puntualizo ella con todo el dramatismo que pudo darle a sus palabras

-Bueno, eso es porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, no se me ocurriría estar con alguien más en sábado- Los chicos de ahora eran tan cursis, incluso ella pudo avergonzarse de las palabras de Brainy; y pudieron ver como Bob entraba al auto

-¿A si? ¿No pasarías tu sábado ni con el equipo de porristas que te han seguido desde el año pasado?- ella levanto una de sus cejas

El solo pudo reír ante sus palabras -Si yo hiciera eso, tú me matarías ¿O no?- él también la reto con la mirada

Ella dejo de mirarlo y se giró a la ventana dejando al chico bastante decepcionado –Sí que lo haría- respondió ella antes de que Bob pusiera en marcha el auto y dejando al chico bastante sorprendido

* * *

**He aquí otro más**

**Me siento tan realizada xD**

**Y bueno, pues... con lo corto del capitulo les dejo el nombre del siguiente y su sinopsis**

**Capítulo 4: Crónicas de Un Acosador: Nuestro protagonista intentara acoplarse a la vida en la escuela y desgraciadamente para él, parece que rodara roles con Brainy, tal vez no de la misma manera, pero igualmente... Gerald piensa que es un asediador**


	4. Chapter 4: Crónicas de Un Acosador

**Hello!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza!**

**Crei que no me tardaría con este capitulo, pero fue bastante difícil!**

**Aun así, espero que les guste ;P**

**Namida koe: Primero, gracias por el apoyo xD Y si... Arnold sufrirá... MUUUUCHO. Y si... Brainy y Helga terminaran eventualmente T.T**

**Pero no se ira tan fácilmente, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y lo ultimo... no te lo puedo decir jajajajaja es un secreto xD Helga me mataría :D Pero espero que este capitulo te ayude un poquito ;)**

**letifiesta: Como siempre, gracias por tus reviews! :D**

**diana carolina: Jajajaja no se interpretan las cosas mal, aunque... no puedo decir nada de eso aun xD espero una disculpa. Pero espero que este capitulo te ayude con eso, gracias **

**Pamys-Chan: Jejejeje gracias y aquí ya esta el otro :P**

**Hey Arnold NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a uno de los responsables de que su serie sea parte y felicidad de nuestra niñez "Craig Bartlett"**

**La historia es completamente mía, bueno, de mi cerebro :P**

* * *

**Sorprendente Rendición**

**Capítulo 4: Crónicas de Un Acosador**

Primer día de escuela, tan agotador y estresante para cualquier chico, incluso para él que no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que había en su cabeza. Camino intentando calmarse un poco y no parecer alguna especie de chico raro. El plan aquí era pasar sin ningún tipo de problema; Ser normal, ser normal, ser normal, ser normal…. Y se cayó… – Fíjate por donde caminas zopenco- escucho una particular voz bastante molesta

-¡Helga!- fue lo único que pudo decir al verla en el suelo

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tu cabeza de balón, deberías dejar de soñar despierto y fijarte por donde caminas- se puso de pie bastante irritada mientras levantaba los libros que se habían caído al suelo ya que al traer una pila tan grande de ellos fue, que no pudo ver a Arnold acercarse

-Lo siento mucho Helga, estaba un poco distraído- torpemente él comenzó a ayudarle a levantarlos

-Aun no empiezan las cases y ya causas problemas cabeza de balón- se burló ella

El rodo los ojos dispuesto a replicar –Ah… uh… yo…uh…- fue lo único que pudo decir y reír como tonto al ver la diminuta y cálida sonrisa de ella

-Eres todo un locutor ¿No?- siguió burlándose del chico quien solo la veía como tonto mientras ella se reía de él

-Ah… si, supongo- el chico solo trataba de no parecer un tonto mientras quería levantar los libros y que no se cayeran los que ya tenía sujetos de sus manos que ahora mismo parecían traicionarlo.

-Y parece que tienes manos de mantequilla- negó Helga con la cabeza mientras intentaba tomar los que él mismo estaba tirando por su torpeza

-Lo siento Helga- Arnold no pudo más que sonrojarse por todo el espectáculo que seguía haciendo al no poder sujetarlos

-Santo cielo Arnoldo, deja de disculparte, no es como si hubieras cometido algún crimen- Por fin pudo hacerse ella de todos los molestos libros

-Sí, lo siento- volvió a decir el y ella lo miró mal al darse cuenta que lo había dicho nuevamente–Ah… yo… déjame ayudarte con eso- quiso salir del incomodo momento en el que se sentía

-Así está bien, no quiero ser la responsable de dejar a la Bibliotecaria sin estos libros- respondió Helga con su típico sarcasmo haciendo que él se avergonzara más si era posible

-Ah… Helga, yo…- comenzó diciendo el pobre chico

-Hola Helga, Llegaste temprano- saludo Brainy con su típica sonrisa –Buenos días Arnold- miró al chico, quien suspiro derrotado y dijo un leve "Hola"

-Es fastidioso escuchar a Bob hablar de trabajo en la mañana, así que cuando tuve oportunidad prácticamente huí de casa; Y ya que estuve aquí, el Sr. Simmons me pidió que llevara esto a la biblioteca- señalo los libros que tenía en las manos

-¿Y de que estaba hablando tu papá, paso algo malo?- Arnold miró a Brainy mientras le preguntaba a Helga y pudo notar que al mismo tiempo tomaba cuidadosamente los libros de sus manos

-No, es lo mismo de siempre, solo lo hace porque no tiene nada de que más hablar- Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que ya no tenía nada en las manos

Brainy solo rió y se giró a ver a Arnold –Nos vemos- hizo una seña con la cabeza a manera de despedida mientras Helga seguía quejándose del molesto Bob; Y tampoco parecía notarlo a él, o al hecho de que ya caminaba por los pasillos como autónoma

Comenzaron a alejarse y el solo pudo decir un adiós al aire seguido de un suspiro

-Vaya escena viejo- lamentó Gerald llegando junto a Phoebe

-Ella está un poco estresada eso es todo- trato de excusar el indiferente comportamiento de su amiga pero ni ella misma entendía que ocurría con Helga últimamente.

En ese momento vieron a un grupo de chicos moverse ágilmente hacía el otro extremo de la pared, como si fueran espías y lo peor de todo es que indudablemente, estaban siguiendo a Brainy y a Helga -¿Pero qué están haciendo ellos?- pregunto Arnold al ver a la mayoría de sus amigos

Escucho a Gerald suspirar –Intentan averiguar las "tácticas maestras de Brainy", ya que ellos dicen que él "suaviza" su actitud, aunque yo realmente no creo que… ¿Arnold? ¿Viejo dónde estás? No vayas a ir…- intento advertirle, pero su mejor amigo ya estaba junto a ellos

Gerald pasó una mano por su cara para intentar tranquilizarse –Lo mejor será que vayamos con él- propuso Phoebe y él solo asintió

**.**

Al llegar junto a la pandilla Gerald y Phoebe se escondieron junto a ellos, detrás de uno de los libreros de la Biblioteca –Pero que creen que están…- todos le hicieron señas a Gerald para que se callara. No querían que Helga los escuchara… o correría sangre

-¿Brainy podrías pasarme el libro de tu izquierda?- escucharon decir a Helga desde arriba de una escalera que estaba recargada en uno de los libreros y quedaron impresionados en especial Arnold ¿Desde cuándo Helga ayudaba en la escuela sin renegar? ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba tan amable a alguien que no fuera Phoebe? ¿Desde cuándo se veía tan relajada, en vez de estar a la defensiva?

-Por supuesto- respondió alegremente Brainy, algo también inusual en él, ya que siempre era muy serio y callado –Supongo que el Señor Pataki ya te habrá dicho que se ira a visitar a Olga con tu madre- dijo él desinteresadamente

Ella dejo de acomodar los libros y bajo al instante, mirándolo para quedar frente a él -¿Bob te lo dijo, cierto? ¿Para qué te lo dijo?- ella entrecerró los ojos –Seguramente quiere que seas su espía y que le informes que no estropeé las cosas en la tienda- lo acusó con el dedo

-Eso no es cierto- replicó Brainy y ella levanto la ceja –Bueno, tal vez solo para cuidar que no quemes nada- se burló de ella ¡Oh por dios, Brainy se burló de Helga! Fue el pensamiento de todos los oyentes. Ya estaban casi mirando a un inconsciente Brainy o escuchar algún estruendo de la ventana cercana, sinónimo de que Helga lo habrá arrojado hacía afuera de esta; Pero estas cosas nunca pasaron.

Ella solo lo golpeo suavemente con un libro en la cabeza – ¡Criminal! Lo dices como si fuera a incendiar todo el vecindario- Se indignó ella y él se soltó a reír, ante su excéntrico dramatismo – Aun así debes ir. Debes preparar de comer- lo amenazó. Aunque era extraño ver a esos dos bromear entre ellos sin duda Helga seguía siendo mandona.

-¿Entonces está bien que vaya diario contigo a casa? ¿Solos… tú y yo?- preguntó Brainy, intentando bromear con ella un poco más. Pero eso no parecía divertir al joven Shortman quien decidió acercarse más a ellos

Todos quedaron estáticos con la respuesta de Helga; Tenia el ceño completamente fruncido y hacia una mueca con la boca, pero lo impactante de esto eran sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas –Yo no… es decir… no quise…tu…- intentaba hablar con claridad pero estaba demasiado nerviosa

Brainy se acercó y palmeo su cabeza – ¿Qué te parecería si después de clases te invito un helado?- propuso él, ya que no quería ponerla en una situación difícil que estaba seguro ella no podría tolerar sin antes haberlo mandado a volar por atrevido

-Quiero un mantecado- ella respondió

-Mantecado será entonces- dio por terminada esa conversación y siguió ayudándola a acomodar los libros

Trabajaron en silencio después de eso, pero aun así los dos estaban bastante cómodos-Oye zopenco- le habló Helga después de un rato –Sabes que no me molesta estar contigo ¿verdad? Ni aunque estuviéramos solos- ella lo miró seria por un momento para después volverse a sonrojar al ver la cara de sorpresa de Brainy, aunque él no era el único sorprendido -Quiero decir, yo… creo, tu… tú… tú estás bien- Arnold que estaba escondido detrás del escritorio junto a Helga pudo ver todo más detenidamente y no fue para nada agradable de ver; Más aún el silencio era insoportable

Helga era muy buena escuchando a la gente y no solo era por guardar silencio; de hecho, su oído era muy sensible, por lo que pudo escuchar algo golpear el escritorio detrás de ella y casi como si fuera un reflejo giro su puño a un lado de su cabeza, por encima de su hombro (Aunque algo en esto le resulto muy familiar) y escucharon un leve "auch" que los hizo voltear a los dos -¿Cabeza de balón, que haces aquí? ¡Nos estabas espiando!- le acuso ella mientras el pobre chico los se tomaba la nariz con ambas manos -¿Estas bien?- su voz ahora sonaba preocupada

-Creo que le sangra la nariz- explico Brainy mientras le ayudaba a levantarse –Sera mejor ir a la enfermería- dijo mientras caminaban ayudando a un desganado y avergonzado Arnold

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería, Arnold y Brainy entraron para que la enfermera los ayudara y Helga decidió esperar en una de las sillas de ahí; toda la pandilla llegó como por arte de mágica -¿Arnold está bien? ¿Se rompió la nariz?- fue Stinky quien preguntó

-¿Y ustedes porque están aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Helga los miro suspicaz

-Ah… bueno… los vimos ¡Sí! Por el pasillo, y decidimos ver si todo estaba bien- excuso Phoebe y todos los demás asintieron

Helga no creyó nada de eso, pero decidió dejar las cosas así. Las vidas de todos quedaron aseguradas cuando Brainy y Arnold salieron -Por suerte el golpe de Helga no fue nada grave- apaciguó las cosas Brainy

–Solo fue sangre, no pasó nada malo- también tranquilizo a todos Arnold

-Helga querida, pensé que esos malos hábitos ya se te habían quitado, pero parece que esta vez no solo dejaste en la enfermería a uno, si no que ahora fue a un pobre chico inocente- le acuso Rhonda con sus intentos de modales y Helga casi se ríe en su cara

-Si este cabeza de balón fuera tan "inocente" como dices, no estaría espiando a la gente- fue ahora Helga quien señalo a Arnold con el dedo -¡Cielos! Por un momento, creí que había sido Brainy- comentó irritada; No sabía como pero eso solo había llegado a su mente, como cuando antes lo golpeaba por "respirar" tras de ella

-Sí, esos eran buenos recuerdos- dijo felizmente Brainy –Aun recuerdo la primera vez que Helga me golpeo… fue extraordinario. Su mano era tan suave pero tan fuerte al mismo tiempo - suspiró soñadoramente Brainy mientras miraba al cielo

Helga respiró con pesar, a veces este chico seguía siendo igual de extraño que antes –Vámonos ya Brian- se resignó Helga jalando a un muy feliz Brainy que aún seguía en su mundo Y se despidió de todos con la mano que aun tenia libre no sin antes advertirle que se alejara de ella a Arnold

_._

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta convertirse en meses. Todo parecía con normalidad; Bueno, lo que todos ellos consideraban normal.

Harold huyendo de Rhonda quien lo obligaba a asistir a fiestas con ella mientras Stinky y Sid se burlaban de él, para después ser callados de nuevo por un muy molesto Harold que se resignaba a hacer lo que Rhonda le indicaba

Eugene junto a Sheena, que termina con él cayendo o siendo golpeado y con su típico "Estoy Bien" mientras que después ella con su botiquín de bolsillo lo auxilia

A Gerald y Phoebe caminando felizmente como la pareja perfecta de la escuela mientras él la anima con sus múltiples bromas para ser callado por Helga quien se burla de su falta de talento siendo seguidos por una pelea entre ellos dos mientras Brainy y Phoebe se sientan entretenidos a mirar, quien será vencedor esta vez

Y luego estaba Arnold quien llega sin querer pero aun así sin poder evitarlo de manera sigilosa para accidentalmente asustar a una despistada Helga y luego ser recibido, aunque sin intensión, por un golpe de parte de ella

Y como siempre, duele, duele como si ella practicara boxeo con su cara. Para su suerte, no hubo sangre, solo un ojo morado e hinchado.

Y de nuevo, como la rutina lo dicta, Brainy propone ir por algo que alivie su dolor, en este caso, hielo. Helga lo sigue para conseguir algo de alcohol y un poco de algodón

De nuevo, los mismo regaños de Gerald –Viejo realmente comienzas a preocuparme, de verdad que deberías dejar de… de… eres un chico muy valiente, pero esta persistencia es… es extraña. No sé qué diablos esperas conseguir o si crees que vale la pena o si te gusta estar de esta manera ¡o si solo estas demente!- puntualizó Gerald, esperando que su mejor amigo entendiera lo que trataba de decirle

Antes de que Arnold respondiera, su heroína llego a salvarlo, sola…

No pudo evitar alegrarse de eso y le dedico la mejor sonrisa que su cara por ahora le permitía, debido al dolor –Hola Helga- saludo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo ni con él, ella, sus amigos ni su cara

Ella se sentó en una banca junto a él -¡Criminal, Cabeza de balón! Brainy aguantaba bien los golpes, pero no creo que tú corras con la misma suerte si continúas siguiéndome- dijo Helga irritada pero cuidadosamente tratando su cara. Aunque paro después de poco tiempo de ver como él se quejaba –Arnoldo- le llamó y casi al instante trajo su atención, ella suspiro – Lo siento, realmente lo siento- y siguió curando su mejilla y parte de su ojo

El chico solo la miro mientras ella seguía con su tarea, podía verla detenidamente, cada detalle de su cara, y podía decir el, que ella lucia muy preocupada –Gerald… Si, si vale la pena- dijo él solamente sin siquiera moverse un centímetro

Mientras Gerald solo pudo parpadear ante las palabras de Arnold ¿Valía la pena? ¿Qué valía la pena? Entonces lo miro. La cara de felicidad de su amigo mientras miraba embobado a Helga quien seguía tan concentrada en su tarea que no podía ver la cara de idiota enamorado que tenía su amigo –El mundo sí que está loco- replico Gerald a nadie en especial al mismo tiempo que Helga se levantaba luego de terminar mientras de nuevo le reclamaba a Arnold lo tonto y poco atento que era al llegar sorprendiendo a la gente

-Muy bien, aquí está el Hielo- dijo Brainy entregándoselo a Arnold –Y… ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó feliz, como era naturalmente cuando estaba Helga

* * *

**Y otro capitulo más terminado T.T**

**Esto me deprime y me ¡Me emociona!**

**Dios, parezco bipolar**

**No se preocupen, es el calor del momento :P**

**Y como ya saben, pueden decirme lo que les parecio**

**O lo que no les parecio**

**Con un pequeño comentario ;)**

**Gracias y nos leemos luego xD**

_**Capítulo 5: La Habitación de Helga**_


	5. Chapter 5: La Habitacion de Helga

**Hey Arnold NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a uno de los responsables de que su serie sea parte y felicidad de nuestra niñez "Craig Bartlett"**

**La historia es completamente mía, bueno, de mi cerebro :P**

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo y más largo capitulo :D**

**Pamys-Chan: Gracias, aquí el nuevo capitulo y espero que te guste xD**

**Namida koe: Jajajaja sep, pobre Arnold, aunque su sufrimiento no termina aun :P Jajajaja se, parece que ahora Helga es la densa; Lose! Brainy también es un gran personaje y lo adoro, y bueno, lo hice más largo, espero te guste xD**

**neko fogosa: Jajajaja gracias, y la verdad es que tu comentario me dio una buena idea para meter en este capitulo, espero que tu también lo notes :D Gracias**

**letifiesta; Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que también te guste este n.n**

**gabyah: Jajajajaja lo se, es divertido ver a Arnold tan... así, gracias por el apoyo y el comentario ;)**

**mechitas123: Jejejeeje te comprende, a veces es difícil, por todas las cosas que debemos hacer, me a pasado, e igual espero que también te guste este :D**

**Sandra Strickland: Jejejeje gracias por leer mi historia, me emociona que mi historia te guste :D**

**Y bueno, que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Sorprendente Rendición**

**Capítulo 5: La Habitación de Helga: Nuestro pobre protagonista entrara en el lugar más misterioso que existe y se sorprenderá de todo lo que vera ahí**

Ha pasado algún tiempo ya, desde que Helga había aprendido lo raro y parecido a un ninja que era Arnold, por lo que ahora eran raras las veces que llegaba a sorprenderse y golpearlo. Todo parecía muy tranquilo en su vida, incluso su familia.

-Bien Helga, tu madre y yo nos vamos ahora mismo. Recuerda ir a la tienda varias veces en la semana a vigilar a esos holgazanes y atender el papeleo. No olvides traer tu celular siempre, tu billetera y no pierdas las llaves de la casa. Le dije a Brian que pase a verte para asegurarse que comas bien y…- Bla, bla, bla, fue lo único que podía pensar Helga exasperada. A veces su padre era tan extrañamente sobreprotector que llegaba a cansarla, no es como si fuera a morir por estar sola tan solo unos cuantos días – Bien, volveremos la próxima semana- suspiro el gran Bob y se acercó a su hija –Recuerdo no intentar cocinar, no quiero llegar y encontrar la casa en llamas, nos vemos- y revolvió su cabello

-Si Bob- dijo ella mientras intentaba poner de nuevo su cabello en su lugar

-Cuídate bien Helga- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Si Miriam- a veces sus padres eran tan dramáticos, se despidió de ellos con la mano cuando volvieron a entrar al auto ya que solo habían pasado a dejarla al colegio para después ir a abordar el avión camino a Alaska.

- Buenos días Helga ¿Tus padres ya se van al aeropuerto?- llegó saludando Phoebe con una sonrisa, como siempre, junto Gerald que solo gruño al verla

-Sí, aunque…- ella se detuvo después de unos segundos - ¿Cómo sabes que se fueron al aeropuerto? Se me había olvidado decírtelo- Miró acusadoramente a su mejor amiga, Phoebe comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras sin saber cómo zafarse del problema –Quiero la verdad… ¿Todos ustedes bola de entrometidos me estuvieron espiando junto al cabeza de balón cuando yo estaba en la biblioteca con Brainy? Y no te atrevas a mentir Phoebe- La chica oriental podía sentir la Intensa y perspicaz mirada de Helga, aquí no había escapatoria por ningún lado, incluso Gerald se sintió intimidado y sin palabras

Rhonda, Harold, Stinky y Sid, que estaban cerca de ellos quedaron estáticos al escucharla decir eso, y más al ver la cara tan sombría que ella llevaba –Buen día Helga ¿Pasa algo aquí?- Llegó el gran salvador Brainy a su rescate

Helga lo miró un momento antes de responder –No, solo he sido curioseada por esta bola de merodeadores y traicionada por mí mejor amiga, de ahí en fuera todo está muy normal- respondió sarcástica y los miro mal a todos

-Supongo que te refieres a lo de la biblioteca ¿O no?- pregunto él pensativo

-¿Tú también lo sabias?- Ahora el acusado era él

-Igual que tú- Todos lo miraron asombrados cuando Helga pareció verse arrinconada ante sus palabras y solo giró su rostro indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba un leve "Quería comprobarlo" – Libros por favor- dijo el tendiéndole su mano. Ella solo lo miró un instante y sin renegar le entregó sus libros

-Vamos Phoebe- jaló a la chica, quien solo sonrió ante el cambió de humor tan repentino de Helga

-Bueno, supongo que ya que todo quedo en el pasado ¿Por qué no festejamos? Ahora que tu casa está libre, podríamos ver todos juntos alguna película, relajarnos un poco ya que hoy es viernes- propuso Rhonda llegando junto a ellas

-Lo siento princesa, pero mañana tengo que despertarme temprano, tengo trabajo que hacer- se excusó Helga

-Pero no necesariamente tienes que ir a ver la tienda tan temprano, podrías ir más tarde- dijo su insensible amiga, dejando atrás su pobre semi mentira

-Hola chicos ¿De qué hablan?- Llegó un inoportuno Arnold alcanzándolos en los casilleros

-De la celebración que haremos en casa de Helga hoy ya que sus padres no están, será después de clases y tú también estas invitado Arnold- dijo Rhonda antes de irse

-¿Ya se fueron a visitar a Olga?- pregunto él sin la menor timidez

-Sí, sí, si- respondió ella irritada de lo ventilada que ahora estaba su vida

-¿Y está bien que hagas fiestas sin su permiso?- pregunto él con su típica faceta samaritana

-No es una fiesta, solo veremos una película, y si, está bien, ellos no se molestaran- le restó importancia la chica, ya que ni siquiera habían pedido su opinión para planificar eso, pero aun así acepto rendida

-Entonces, iré- sonrió el chico feliz de pasar tiempo con ella

Helga le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque más pequeña mientras Brainy desde atrás solo los miraba en silencio siendo estos tres vistos por unos preocupados Phoebe y Gerald que no sabían que reacción tendría el chico de ver a su novia de esa manera con Arnold – Oye Brian ¿Piensas quedarte ahí como tonto?- se regresó a mirar al chico aun con su sonrisa. Mientras él pobre chico solo pudo parpadear sin salir de su aturdimiento, creyendo que lo ignoraría por su animada plática -¡Criminal! ¿Qué pasa con los chicos de hoy en día que obligan a las chicas a hacer todo el trabajo? – Murmuró ella mientras tomaba, bueno, prácticamente jalaba a Brainy de una mano –Despierta Romeo, llegaremos tarde a clases- y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar al chico y a sus demás amigos quienes comenzaron a darse prisa igual que ellos, dejando atrás tan perturbador momento

**.**

Una vez estuvieron todos en la sala de los Patakis, prácticamente se tiraron en ella, como si fuera suya -¡Por fin, fin de semana!- dijo un feliz Harold mientras levantaba las manos con efusividad

-Es cierto, la escuela es realmente estresante, que bueno que ya terminaron las clases, por fin descansaremos- le apoyo Sid mientras Stinky asentía también

-Pero que dicen bola de zopencos, ustedes prácticamente solo van a dormir a la escuela- Dijo Helga mientras rodaba rodo los ojos y escucho como Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda y Brainy reían por su comentario

Ellos la miraron con rencor –Bien, ya que están tan hostiles. Los chicos nos ayudaran a preparar las palomitas y la soda. Tú Helga puedes ir con Brainy y Arnold para poner la película- Comando Rhonda, y todos suspiraron ante lo tirana que podía ser

-Encenderé el reproductor- dijo Brainy

-Iré arriba por las películas- comentó Helga alejándose

-Yo… te ayudare Helga- Arnold corrió a alcanzarla, Helga solo so miró por un momento para luego murmurar un leve "bien", restándole importancia

El chico una vez entro al lugar no pudo evitar mirar todo a su alrededor con detenimiento, como si fuera un lugar inexplorado, y es que, para él lo era, la habitación de Helga era totalmente distinta de como la recordaba. Todo parecía verse más tranquilo, las paredes ahora con un particular color blanco, todo lucia muy lujoso; Aunque tal vez lo que aparcaba más aquí después de la enorme y moderna cama eran los libreros que había ahí. Pero eso no sorprendía a Arnold, después de todo, a pesar de ser siempre muy estricto, es Señor Pataki siempre quería lo mejor para Helga. Aunque… había algo que ganaba la completa atención de él, o más bien, varias cosas…

Por todo el lugar había muchas fotografías; Había varias de ella y sus padres, incluso tenía de su hermana, aunque lucia algo fastidiada por lo empalagosa que se veía su hermana con ella; También había algunas de ella con varios de la pandilla, como; Rhonda, Lila, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, el raro de Curly, Gerald y por supuesto, Phoebe –Luce todo muy diferente de cómo lo recuerdo- comentó el. Pero noto o más bien, había querido ignorar, que también había algunas más de Brainy junto a ella. Cerro los ojos al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y su respiración entrecortarse; Olvido las fotografías de ella y su novio luciendo felices e incluso pareciendo divertirse. A su mente solo llegaba el hecho de que al fin, desde que había llegado a Hillwood, se encontraba a solas con la chica que ocupaba todo en él. Por ese momento solo quería pensar que estaban ellos solos, sin sus amigos abajo esperando por ellos para pasar el rato, sin las miradas inquisidoras y sin pensar que Brainy estaba abajo esperando por ella

-Si… bueno, que esperabas cabeza de balón, las cosas no siempre pueden permanecer como tú las dejaste- Era una frase tan simple y más por la falta de interés que ella mostraba, pero aun así Arnold sentía que había una doble intención en ella

Se giró a ella para mirarla directamente-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué había de malo con tu habitación antes? Era linda, me gustaba, aunque siendo honesto… cualquier habitación si es tuya… estoy seguro que me gustara- Helga no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada al ver la penetrante y a la vez nerviosa vista que él le proporcionaba mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración contra su mejilla

Ella no sabía que hacer o decir, se sentía mareada con tanto interrogatorio – Helga, ya está listo todo, ustedes ya…- Llegó diciendo Phoebe pero calló de pronto al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban -¿Está todo bien?- pregunto al ver la cara llena de auxilio que Helga le dirigía

-¡Sí! Ya estamos bajando, no te preocupes Phoebe, el cabeza de balón bajara el resto- Rápidamente Helga tomó algunas de las películas y salió corriendo jalando a Phoebe con ella

Mientras Arnold solo pudo quedarse ahí, frustrado y sin poder creer su mala suerte. Tomó las películas restantes y se dispuso a bajar; Pero algo logro llamar su atención haciendo que dejara todo donde había estado -¿Un armario lleno de cajas?- se suponía que un armario debía tener ropa, pero este solo estaba lleno de libros y cajas pudo ver al estar la puerta entreabierta. Su curiosidad fue más grande que su culpa ante la idea de espiar las cosas personales de Helga y entro sin siquiera pensar lo que podría encontrar ahí.

Los libros a simple vista pudo darse cuenta que eran diarios; Pero a pesar de indagar un poco si tomar uno o no, lo que llamó su completa atención fue una caja que tenía su nombre en ella ¿Qué habría ahí dentro? Sin esperar más tiempo quito las cajas que estaban sobre esta, retiro la cinta adhesiva que tenía y finalmente la abrió…

Podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido sin importarle si podía morir en ello. No podía creer lo que veía. Después de todo… no debí haberlo hecho, no debió haber entrado aquí, no debió haber abierto la caja, debió haber ignorado su tonta curiosidad, como algo que no debió haber visto en lo absoluto

Dentro de esta terrorífica caja se encontraban fotografías de él, varios libros y… tomo el listón rosa que Helga solía usar de moño – Enserio… me gusta tu moño rosa- le murmuró al listón para luego dar un profundo respiro. Y fue entonces que lo vio, aquel relicario que hace años atrás pudo ver, pero que aún seguía en su memoria como si hubiera sido hace solo unos instantes antes y que había usaba su abuelo porque había pensado que su abuela se lo había obsequiado.

Lo miro; Tenía una fotografía de él, de cuando aún iba en cuarto grado y no pudo evitar sonreír de verlo. Helga siempre cargaba con él, eso lo sabía, aunque no se había atrevido a cuestionarla ante la idea de hacerla sentir incomoda, y entonces… lo abrió

"_Arnold mi Alma,_

_Estas siempre en mi corazón,_

_Con Amor._

_Helga G. Pataki"_

Su corazón se estrujo al leer la dedicatoria. Ella había dicho que lo amaba, incluso lo escribía ¿Entonces por qué rayos ahora lo abandonaba? Aun cuando rescataron a sus padres se lo había vuelto a decir, pero él tan tonto no había devuelto esas palabras, incluso si después la beso, con la interrupción de Gerald, el solo tartamudeo algunas cosas pero sin afirmar nada de lo que antes estaban diciendo. Sabía que no podía reprocharle nada cuando él se había portado como un tonto, ni siquiera una promesa, no… solo había dejado el tema a un lado para volver a convivir como siempre. Y ahora no podía venir y recriminarle el que no lo esperara y que tuviera a alguien que podía ver, la hacía feliz. . Pero eso no le evitaba la sensación de sentirse herido, abandonado y al ver todo esto guardado, no podía evitar tampoco el sentirse… sin esperanzas

Aun sabiendo que no podía amar a nadie más que a… Helga

Cansado de tanta mala suerte en un día se dispuso a volver a regresar todo a su lugar, aunque no sin antes tomar el relicario y el listón para guardarlos muy bien en su bolsillo y… - Te digo que yo no hice nada, ese chico perdió un tornillo- dijo entrando una molesta Helga seguida por Phoebe, que la miraba de manera desconfiada de sus palabras. El chico solo atino a entrecerrar la puerta para no ser descubierto por ellas

-Pues yo no vi que tú te alejaras- la acuso la chica Oriental

-¡Estaba sorprendida! ¡No sabía que hacer! Él nunca ha actuado de esa manera antes- se exaspero Helga

-Bien, te entiendo pero ¿Qué harás ahora entonces?- dijo Phoebe ya un poco más tranquila mientras que el chico dentro del armario no pudo evitar poner mucha atención a su conversación

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Lo golpeare si intenta hacer eso otra vez- respondió ella enseñando a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores

-Pensé que toda tu vida has estado esperando por esto- replico Phoebe para sorpresa de Arnold que no sabía cómo tomarse eso

-Las cosas cambian Phoebe, no siempre iba a estar detrás del denso cabeza de balón, muchas cosas cambiaron, no solo yo cambie- Helga se dejó caer en su cama –Todo cambia siempre- murmuró

-Helga ¿Has notado que ya no me cuentas nada?- la chica parecía dolida al preguntar

Helga se puso de pie al percatarse de ello –No es que no te quisiera contar nada Phoebe, pero no quería atarearte de mis problemas, más aun con lo feliz que te ves con Geraldo- ella solo se encogió de hombros, como habitualmente le restaba interés a las cosas -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- miro a Phoebe, ya que era su mejor amiga, le contaría todo

-¿Cuando comenzaron tus problemas?- fue directo al grano no pudiendo ser paciente

Helga se puso la mano en la barbilla mientras meditaba su respuesta -Bueno… solo recuerdo que ya hacía algún tiempo que Arnold se había quedado con sus padres en San Lorenzo, donde me había besado, se me había confesado, pero donde debido a las circunstancias, decidimos quedar solamente como amigos- Arnold quiso golpearse al escuchar eso -Aunque después de eso, estaba en octavo grado para ser más precisos. En ese tiempo, yo sentía aun un vacío dentro de mí, y para arruinar más las cosas, Bob creyó que ya era momento de que yo superara los pasos de mi "perfecta" hermana Olga. No solo ante todas las cosas que ella había hecho, sino que también, tuvo la brillante "revelación" de que yo era la indicada para "heredar" su gran imperio. Yo no tenía razones para negarme, porque, solo quería una excusa para no pasar tiempo pensando en ese zopenco cabeza de balón. Pero para mí mala suerte, todo eso comenzó a cansarme, estresarme, a tal punto que… hubo días que solo llegaba a casa para dormir- explico Helga y ambos oyentes parecían desconcertados de su directa y rápida respuesta

-¿Por eso adelgazaste tanto desde ese año?- preguntó su amiga, dando se cuenta de que todo tenía sentido ahora. Las constantes siestas en clases, la falta de interés en los deportes que ella tuvo, los días que a veces ella parecía muy irritada sin razón aparente, las constantes llamadas de su celular que tenía a cada momento; Todo eso tenía que ver en la ardua manera en la que Helga tuvo que trabajar para su padre -¿Entonces qué ocurrió?- pregunto Phoebe intrigada

-Un día… me desmaye, en la oficina de Bob- dijo ella, aunque no tenía muchos recuerdos de eso para total estupefacción de la oriental – Solo recuerdo que desperté en el hospital y vi a Miriam y a Bob que me miraban preocupados. Entonces ella lloró y Bob me pidió perdón- Helga simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –Después de eso, Bob contrato a la señora Maine, para que vigilara mi alimentación, mis horarios de trabajo se limitaron a lo que son ahora, tres días por semana y a solo un par de horas- explico ella cuidadosamente para que su amiga, que aun creía todo esto sorprendente, entendiera las cosas –Pero… esa no fue la única razón por las que a veces olvidaba comer, a veces… pensaba en muchas cosas- Con esas palabras fue que Phoebe entendió todo e incluso Arnold entendía todo a pesar de ser "denso como una roca", como Helga solía decirle

-Helga…- se lamentó ella por su mejor amiga. Helga no había podido sacarse a Arnold de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo

-Y fue entonces que Bob me entregó los boletos para viajar de vacaciones a visitar a Olga, y sinceramente fueron muy relajantes- eso si lo recordaba Phoebe con claridad –Pero supongo que lo mejor que me paso fue…- Y entonces la vio sonreír, una sonrisa feliz que Helga solo mostraba en escasas ocasiones, supuso que se refería a mantecado –…Un idiota que, un día llegó a sobornarme con una tonta caja de chocolates e ilusamente intentó invitarme a salir- A pesar de la estupefacción Phoebe y de Arnold que ahora tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos al conocer a quien se refería, ella no dejaría pasar este estresante tema, Oh, claro que no; Helga siempre había mantenido el tema "Brainy" lejos de cualquier persona que no fueran ella y el recién mencionada, pero esta vez, realmente quería saberlo todo

-Explícame esto Helga… ¿Por qué si Arnold está aquí en Hillwood, tu aun no has terminado con Brainy?- esa era la pregunta del millón

-No terminare con él, ni siquiera por un millón de Arnold. Todo eso ya lo aleje de mí y no quiero volver a desempacarlo- Respondió ella con decisión - Brainy ha cuidado de mí, el acepto trabar con mi padre por mí, el muy tonto incluso entro al grupo de kickboxing para "protegerme"- dijo lo último con sarcasmo ya que era muy obvio que Helga G. Pataki, no necesitaba eso – Todos los días, desde la mañana, cuando él me saluda… me siento confortable, feliz; me gusta estar de esta manera- explico ella -Cuando comencé a salir con él, tal vez no fue por la mejor razón, de hecho, incluso yo creo que fue una tontería pero… de ese impulsivo momento… nunca me retractaría; El… me gusta, ciertamente… me gusta- termino de decir Helga bastante sonrojada, mientras Arnold se lamentaba su pésimo día y su corazón parecía estrujarse más si era posible

-¿Y Arnold?- volvió a interrogar Phoebe. Si… Arnold también quiera saber lo que pasaría con él

-Hace tiempo me obligue a aceptar que eso era tema olvidado y no pienso seguir hablando de eso- Y de nuevo Helga volvió a ponerse a la defensiva proclamando que la conversación ya había terminado

-Bien, volvamos abajo, los demás nos deben estar esperando- Phoebe resoplo derrotada mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Y a todo esto, donde esta ese zopenco de Arnold?- Indagó Helga

-No sé, tal vez está abajo- propuso la Oriental

-¡Criminal! ¿Ni siquiera pudo bajar su parte? Tonto cabeza de balón- murmuro Helga mientras tomaba el resto de las películas y bajaba con Phoebe

**.**

Un desesperanzado Arnold se encontraba sentado en una banca, ayer por suerte había salido bien librado del cuarto de Helga cuando se excuso por haber ido al baño, ahora era hora del almuerzo, pero no tenía ganas de comer, así que se excusó con sus amigos de tener un pendiente que hacer y salió al patio

"_Todo eso ya lo aleje de mí y no quiero volver a desempacarlo"_

Recordó las palabras de Helga. Y volvió a suspirar abatido mientras sacaba el relicario de su bolsillo; Desgraciadamente este salió rodando por el patio para esconderse detrás de los botes de basura de la escuela. Se puso de pie y corrió tras él, atravesó a los chicos que pasaban frente a él, ignoro algunos saludos de varias chicas, solo para poder llegar ante su preciado objeto y caer junto a él al resbalarse

Pero poco le importo una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, y casi al instante lo abrió para encontrar la dulce dedicatoria –Vaya que eres escurridiza Helga, por poco y te me escapas, pero no te dejare ir- dijo hablándole al relicario

Mientras una rubia buscaba a un niño molesto con cabeza de balón, ya que ese extraño chico pensaba perderse el desayuno como si estuviera en huelga de hambre, desgraciadamente para ella, no podía dejarlo así, sin antes golpearlo por ser tan torpe –Espera a que te encuentre Arnoldo- murmuró mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela. Entonces noto algo extraño y decidió acercarse para ver de qué se trataba, aunque no fue la mejor idea que tuvo.

Ella parecía sorprendida de ver a Arnold detrás del bote de basura, sosteniendo algo que ella no logro ver con claridad –Solo ignóralo, solo ignóralo, es una alucinación, solo ignóralo… debe ser el calor que te hace alucinar cosas- Se dijo a sí misma la pobre chica mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano

Él se puso de pie al solo verla y trato de darle una explicación pero solo logro decir parte de palabras y sin nada que entender. El pobre chico suspiro derrotado y frustrado; De nuevo… ella lo miraba como si él fuera la cosa más rara en el mundo y se alejaba de él como si su vida corriera peligro

De repente Helga, que casi se encontraba en la puerta para volver a dentro, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había olvidado hacer por lo que había salido. Rodo los ojos algo irritada de su mala suerte y camino de nuevo por el lugar que hace tan solo unos momentos había huido y para su suerte, el tonto aún no se había ido de ahí –Hey Arnold, deja de fantasear chico y date prisa o la hora del almuerzo terminara- le grito ella a una distancia considerable

El chico alzó la vista al escuchar las palabras de Helga ¿Ella había salido a buscarlo? ¿Ella estaba preocupada por él? -¿Ah? ¡Sí!- se levantó feliz aunque algo torpe. Había pensado que ya no le importaba a ella, había pensado que solo tenía ojos para Brainy. Se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo que lo mejor era darse por vencido para no dañar su estable relación

Incluso… había pensado en ser solo su amigo –Cielos cabeza de balón, a ti realmente te gusta llamar la atención y poner a todos de cabeza- le golpeo levemente el hombro

-Gracias Helga- le sonrió el chico

-¿Por qué?- era solo lo miró confundido

-Por ser tú- él le dedico su mejor y más feliz sonrisa

-Realmente eres extraño- ella se cruzó de brazos algo sonrojada cosa que para el chico no pasó desapercibido

-¿Qué te parece una carrera Helga?- propuso el chico más alegre ya

-Vas a perder Arnoldo- le retó ella

-¿Quieres apostar?- propuso el también retándola

-Te invitare el almuerzo si ganas- le dijo ella

-Me parece bien, y si tú ganas yo te lo invitare- respondió el chico, ambos asintieron y comenzaron a correr hacia la cafetería

¿Darse por vencido había dicho?

¿Solo ser su amigo?

¡Ha!

Bien pues… ¡Al diablo con rendirse!

* * *

**y... terminado!**

**Estoy tan emocionada de ya llevar 5 capítulos xD**

**Y como ya saben siempre espero sus comentarios**

**Me facinan xD**

_**Capítulo 6: Amnesia**_


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia

**Hola!**

**Tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero aquí esta el capitulo 6, tan de madrugada xD**

******Hey Arnold NO me pertenece a mi, ni sus personajes tampoco, le perteneces a "Craig Bartlett"**

******Jajajaja no tengo mucho que decir**

******Namida koe: Jajajajaja Gracias por tu review, Y si, Helga que siempre ha querido más atención, parece que no esta muy cómoda ahora que la tiene :D Sip veremos mucho de Brainy el súper niñero jajajaja si, también comienzo a disfrutar de hacer sufrir a Arnold y lo veremos más veces detrás de los botes de basura :P Y Phoebe ya se pondrá más lista en los próximos capítulos, no te preocupes.**

******Jajajaja la verdad me había olvidado de Arnie, pero me parece una grandiosa idea. Lo veras próximamente, ya se que hare con el xD**

******De nuevo gracias por las ideas y el apoyo**

******Nos vemos :D**

******letifiesta: Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra verlos ;)**

******neko fogosa: Jejejeje la idea del relicario de Helga que toma Arnold la tome de tu anterior comentario. Espero que también te guste este capitulo y gracias por seguir mi historia :)**

******linaakane: Jajajaja gracias, y gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero que también te guste este n.n**

******Ahora si, los dejo leer xD**

* * *

**Sorprendente Rendición**

**Capítulo 6: Amnesia**

Brainy entro a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso; y es que, tenía la llave y quería dar una sorpresa. Dejo su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, aún era muy temprano, así que seguramente la bella durmiente todavía se encontraba soñando en su cama. Sonrió al figurarse la imagen de una despreocupada Helga atravesada en la cama mientras murmuraba algunas cosas que él no lograba descifrar, como él ya había podido ver algunas veces, aunque claro, cuando ella se daba cuenta de su presencia, le arrojaba varias almohadas bastante sonrojada mientras le gritaba que se saliera de su habitación. No pudo evitar reír divertido ante el recuerdo.

Tomó el delantal que Helga le había obsequiado para que según ella "la alimentara apropiadamente vestido", parecía una chica, aunque claro, los holanes y los dibujos de moños rosas por todo la prenda no ayudarían a su masculinidad, pero eso poco le importaba, era algo que Helga le había dado y eso bastaba para que él estuviera más que encantado de usarlo.

Saco varias cosas de refrigerador bastante pensativo, no podía evitar que todas las cosas que estaban pasando, dieran vueltas dentro de su cabeza y es por qué no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Arnold Shortman, y es que, si para sus compañeros él mismo era extraño, no sabía qué pensarían si vieran todo el raro comportamiento que Arnold había tenido últimamente.

Ayer en la hora del almuerzo, a pesar de estar a una muy considerable distancia del chico que se encontraba tirado detrás de los basureros por haber tropezado con algo, pudo ver el viejo relicario de Helga en sus manos mientras le decía algunas cosas; No sabía que pensar al respecto, incluso para él, todo eso era raro. Parecía que estaba volviendo algunos años para ver a una poética Helga mirando soñadoramente la fotografía del chico mientras recitabas sus dulces palabras que solo eran escuchadas por él mismo. Por lo que extrañamente tuvo una loca duda… ¿Debía espiarlo para que él también lo golpeara en la cara? El mundo sí que estaba demente. Pudo ver también como Helga llegaba hasta él y huía como si estuviera en alguna pesadilla después de ver lo que él también había visto, supuso que ella también se imaginó lo mismo que él.

Después de un rato, la vio regresar con Arnold, le dijo algunas palabras, ella se sonrojo por algo que él dijo, ambos sonrieron y después dieron carrera adentro mientras reían. Entendió que esa era su señal para regresar, así que se puso de pie y camino adentro con el resto de los chicos. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz cuando Helga al verlo llegar y después de que él le sonriera como siempre lo hacía, lo mirara bastante molesta mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que se sentara junto a ella y le gritaba por haberse ido. Sin duda, le gustaba que Helga lo mirara solo a él…

-Eso huele bien…- murmuro una suave voz detrás de él y no pudo evitar saltar en su lugar, aunque después, al escuchar su suave risa, sintió el calor llenar sus mejillas – Vaya, hoy que no me lo propuse, por fin he logrado verte nervioso- se burló de él mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

-Estaba desprevenido, eso es trampa- trato de cubrirse la cara con una de sus manos

-¡Criminal, déjame verte!- se rió ella. Y eso bastó para que Brainy se detuviera en seco. No había muchas veces en las que él podía ver a Helga así, riendo, feliz, y solo diciéndose hacía el -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así tarado?- ella se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo estar indignada para ocultar su nerviosismo. Brainy solo seguía mirándola embelesado y sonriendo tontamente. Se acercó a ella y sin siquiera advertirle sus acciones, la beso.

Ella abrió los ojos completamente al sentir sus labios contra los de ella, esta no era la primera vez que ese atrevido chico la besaba, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lo hacía. Como siempre sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo y la suavidad en su tacto; Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, percibiendo cada detalle de lo que pasaba, incluso podía sentir su propio sonrojo.

Pocos segundos después él se separó de ella mirándola como tonto enamorado y con una sonrisa brillante dibujada en su rostro –Te quiero… siempre lo hare- lo vio volver a sonrojarse aunque no parecía para nada avergonzado de sus palabras

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero entonces se percató de lo que pasaba detrás de él -El desayuno… se está quemando- murmuro Helga mirando por encima de su hombro

-¿El desayuno?- Brainy parecía confundido ante sus palabras, aunque, poco le duro al girar su cabeza y encontrarse con lo que quedaba de los panques -¡El desayuno!- se exalto tomando el extintor y apagando el fuego

-¿Estás seguro que tu venias a evitar que eso pasara?- señalo la estufa con burla mientras reía vivamente, Brainy bajo la cabeza bastante apenado por su torpe y olvidadiza cabeza – No te preocupes, aún está el cereal, a eso si no podrás prenderle fuego- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación para prepararse para ir a la escuela

El suspiro algo abatido, vaya sorpresa le había dado, pensó mirando el panque cubierto con espuma del extintor –Oh bueno, al menos aun puedo darle el regalo de aniversario- murmuro mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo para poder mirarla más animado

Brainy termino de servir el jugo de Helga y de cortar la fruta para mirar la mesa con bastante orgullo, sin duda él día tenía que ser perfecto, no importaba cuantas veces tuviera que arreglarlo para que eso pasara -¡Helga, baja ya!- le grito aun sin perder su sonrisa

-¡Ya voy! Últimamente te has vuelto muy mandón, debería…- y fue lo último que le escucho decir. Porque después solo sonó un golpe seco

Dejó todas las cosas en la mesa y corrió hacía las escaleras -¡Helga!- grito al verla tirada en el piso e inconsciente. La tomo en sus brazos bastante alterado sobre qué hacer, su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente, todo lo que estaba en ella era Helga. Tomo su mochila y la de ella, y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, tomo su auto para dirigirse hacia la escuela.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar ahí, corrió para volver a cargar a Helga y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, evitando a sus compañeros y sin importarle las miradas y murmullos de aquellos curiosos -¿Brian? ¿Qué haces…?- Y entonces la enfermera noto a la chica desmayada en sus brazos –Ponla sobre la cama y explícame que fue lo que ocurrió- a pesar de su toque amable, sus palabras seguían siendo autoritarias. El chico la obedeció sin protestar y prosiguió a contarle todo. Desde la caída de las escaleras, hasta como el la trajo hasta aquí

-No te preocupes, estará bien, solo fue una conmoción, se recuperara en unos momentos- lo reconforto la enfermera al ver al chico tan inquieto

Él no dijo nada, solo miro a una durmiente Helga sobre la cama y dio un largo suspiro – Criminal… ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- se tomó la cabeza aun algo confundida Helga y ambos se dirigieron a examinarla

-Esto es la enfermería, caíste de las escaleras y te desmayaste- explico la enfermera

-Ya veo…- se levantó, aunque aun algo aturdida por el golpe

-Helga, deberías recostarte otro rato más- Brainy trato de evitar que se levantara, pero ella al sentir su mano la goleo al instante para evitar que la tocara

-¡¿Pero quién te has creído zopenco para intentar tocarme?!- gruño ella a la defensiva, la enfermera y él la miraron atónitos; Era indiscutible que algunas veces Helga tenía sus arranques de cólera, pero con él era diferente, a él lo golpeaba, eso era cierto, pero siempre lo hacía con una mirada suave, inclusive feliz; No como ahora que parecía como si lo odiara -¿y que te hiciste en la cara? ¿Y por qué ya hablas normal? ¡Creciste!- le acuso

Brainy no entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo -¿Helga… estas bien?- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien tarado, todos los días me gusta caerme de las escaleras!- dijo sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos, con una postura para nada femenina, casi podía recordarte a la Helga de antes…

-mmm…- murmuro la enfermera mientras veía detenidamente a Helga –Señorita Pataki… ¿recuerda en qué grado va?- le preguntó midiendo sus palabras

-Pero que pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que lo recuerdo- se sintió irritada de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, y que tal parece, no se iba a ir hasta que respondiera – Voy en cuarto grado- dijo totalmente convencida, para desgracia de los otros dos presentes

_**.**_

-Fuera de mi camino chico rosa- Helga pateo a un desconcertado Harold, tirándolo al suelo –Pero que perdedores tan idiotas, solo estorban…- murmuraba ella bastante casada de golpear a cada chico que se le atravesara mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. Todos la veían estupefactos, sin saber que estaba mal con ella y su actitud

Y entonces, para su buena, o mala suerte, apareció Arnold Shortman frente a ella, con una sonrisa brillante mientras le saludaba con una mano, emocionado por verla; eso la descoloco un poco, bueno, demasiado e inevitablemente se sonrojo ligeramente para que poco después frunciera el ceño nuevamente - Apártate, Cabeza de Balón- le grito al chico y él automáticamente se hizo a un lado; Pero luego, su mente capto un pequeño detalle, de esa pequeña y para nada amable frase

Se giró para alcanzarla y tomar de su brazo para que ella se detuviera. Mientras tanto, Helga no entendía el arranque valiente y extraño que Arnold estaba teniendo con ella y estuvo a punto de gritarle algunas cuantas típicas verdades pero fue interrumpida -Hace un momento… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- el parecía bastante feliz mientras ella pensaba cada vez más, que el chico estaba completamente demente

-No voy a repetir las cosas por que sea tu santa voluntad camarón con pelos, además no sé por qué te interesa tanto, siempre te digo lo mismo- se cruzó ella de brazos mientras lo miraba de reojo, y eso era porque, ella no entendía como él estaba tan alto, aunque bueno, todos estaban muy cambiado

-¿Pero de que hablas Helga, tú ya no me dices así desde… que me fui a San Lorenzo?- lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo

-¿Te fuiste?- ella levanto una ceja

-¿Te encuentras bien Helga?- con una mano le toco la frente y ella de inmediato se sonrojo por el contacto y más aún por la cara preocupada de él, aunque después frunció el ceño para quitar su mano

-¡Criminal! Ya dije que estoy bien ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? – y lo aparto de su camino pasa seguir caminando. Aunque sonriendo tontamente mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras de amor hacia el aire y justo cuando iba a sacar su relicario… este no estaba, de hecho; Noto que ni siquiera traía la misma ropa que siempre acostumbraba a usar

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- comenzó a examinarse bastante alterada. Toco su cabeza ¡¿Dónde estaba su moño?! Su ropa… Corrió hacia el baño y se detuvo frente al espejo; Quedo perpleja ante su visión

Su cabello estaba suelto, tenía dos cejas, su ropa ya no destilaba ese rosa chillón que tanto le gustaba. De hecho, lucia mayor, más bonita, menos agresiva pero eso a ella no le importaba ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué todos la trataban como si estuviera loca? ¿Y por qué todos lucían tan diferentes? Bueno, tal vez todos tenían algo de razón, tal vez algo estaba mal con su cabeza…

_**.**_

-¿Qué? ¡¿Helga Perdió la memoria?!- grito Gerald a todo lo que pudo, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás. Arnold y Phoebe a pesar de ser los más calmados, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, aun si ya se los habían explicado varias veces

-Si, al parecer, ella aún cree que esta en cuarto grado. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo dure esto, pero por lo que puedo ver, solo es por algún tiempo, así que lo mejor es cuidar de ella, vigilar sus actividades y no presionarla mucho con el tema. Después, ella recordara por sí sola, así que no tiene que estar tan preocupados - continúo explicando la enfermera y todos asintieron antes sus indicaciones

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Por qué demonios estoy en esta escuela?- entro Helga gritando, a nadie en particular

-Helga… calma…- Brainy intento tocarla, pero ella aparto rápidamente su mano

–Tu deja de tocarme chico raro, no sé quién te has creído- le espeto molesta y todos guardaron silencio bastante incomodos

Brainy suspiro abatido –Creo que… necesito un poco de aire- y salió de ahí si querer quedarse a ver más

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Helga- le reprendió Phoebe

-¿Qué? No sé qué tiene de extraño, siempre lo trato mal, aunque ya no este respirando tras de mi- se indignó Helga, pero luego miro a alguien detrás de Phoebe -Y tú que estas mirando, cabeza de balón- casi grullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que él chico se molestara como siempre lo hacía

-Me alegra que estés bien Helga- sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar y para su desgracia, no pudo esconderlo de ninguno de ahí. Peo nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Phoebe y Gerald parecían algo incomodos con las miradas de odio de Helga y de tonto enamorado de Arnold, mientras que claro, la enfermera no entendía que era lo que los adolescentes de hoy en día tenían en la cabeza

**.**

Helga G. Pataki había sido bien conocida por su dura personalidad, su fuerte carácter y su excéntrico sarcasmo. Nunca se mostró débil ante los demás, no importaba en que situación fuera; Pero hoy todos la miraron bastante desalentada, su cabeza tirada en su pupitre con sus manos estiradas sobre el mismo –Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… como demonios termine así… definitivamente algo estaba mal con mi cabeza desde antes…- fueron algunas de las cosas que sus demás compañeros le escucharon murmurar

Pero a ella poco le importaban las miradas de sus compañeros, ni siquiera tenía ganas de golpear a nadie. Pues las palabras de Phoebe aun rondaban su mente. Y es que bueno, no todos los días tu mejor amiga te dice que perdiste la memoria, que no tienes 10 años sino 18, que el amor de tu vida acaba de llegar de San Lorenzo porque después de que tú lo ayudaste a encontrar a sus padres y le volviste a confesar tus sentimientos, se quedó allá sin siquiera responderte como era debido ¡Ah! Y lo que ganaba el premio Nobel de estos traumáticos sucesos… Que ella, Helga G. Pataki, era la feliz novia de Brainy ¡De Brainy! Entre todas las personas ¡Había escogido como novio a Brainy! Bueno, el chico ya parecía respirar de manera normal, se había vuelto más alto y más atlético; Y a pesar que parecía un poco deprimido con sus malos tratos, le sonreía en todo momento…

¡Pero que rayos estaba pensando! Oh dios, el golpe la había dejado algo loca

-Todo esto me está dando Jaqueca-se cubrió la cara con ambas manos

Y entonces entro el Señor Simmons, algo tarde al parecer, pues su clase llevaba como 15 minutos de retraso -Muy bien estudiantes, ahora pasaremos a la página…- y ella ya no estaba prestando atención… Solo pasaba su mirada vagamente, intentando entretenerse con algo que no la hiciera morir de aburrimiento y que no la hiciera pensar en cosas de las que le daban ganas de golpearse a ella misma. Y entonces miro su cuaderno, y por arte de magia una idea le llegó a la cabeza al arrancar la hoja

Mientras tanto, Arnold a pesar de mirar fijamente hacia el frente, su mente estaba bastante revuelta con todo lo que había pasado hoy. No sabía qué hacer y… De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su nuca, una indudable bola de papel que lo había golpeado, rodo los ojos algo cansado de las malas bromas de Harold y se giró para mirarlo con advertencia, pero para su sorpresa, no era el -¿Qué?- lo miró Helga aparentando calma. Y él rápidamente se giró de nuevo a su lugar, para esconder la cara asombrada pero feliz que él tenía. Había extrañado esas bolas de papel

La clase paso rápida para ambos, pues se encontraban muy ocupados; Helga le había arrojado bolas de papel durante toda la clase y Arnold, solo se reía disimuladamente cada vez que sentía una mientras garabateada algunas cosas en su cuaderno. Arnold no se levantó de su asiento hasta que vio a Helga salir por la puerta y se dispuso a alcanzarla para ver si quería desayunar con él –Viejo, tenemos que hablar- lo detuvo Gerald

-Gerald ¿No podría ser en otro momento? Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado- miro por encima de su hombro en busca de Helga

-Precisamente por eso, es que necesitamos hablar ahora- dijo jalando de él hacia el patio.

Lo hizo que se sentara en una de las bancas, para poder descansar y sentarse junto a él –En mi defensa, yo no hice nada- Arnold trato de parecer calmado

Gerald lo miro con una ceja alzada –Arnold, toda la clase Helga estuvo arrojándote bolas de papel mientras tu soltabas risitas de chica enamorada e inundabas tu cuaderno con el nombre de Helga dentro de muchos corazoncitos y dibujos de ella, dime que parte de todo eso te parece normal a ti- lo miro mientras el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierto –Arnie… creo que ya que hoy perdiste la cabeza junto con Helga… Es mi turno de decirte, que lo haces, no está para nada bien- negó Gerald con la cabeza

Arnold bajo la cabeza –Lo sé- murmuro abatido – Pero… no puedo evitarlo, llevo esperando que Helga me mire desde que hace más de 7 años, es duro si intento ignorarla ahora que ella me está prestando atención- Gerald miro con pena a su mejor amigo, lucia bastante triste

-Eres un chico muy valiente mi amigo- Le palmeo el hombro –Pero tampoco olvides que ella ya tiene novio, aun si no lo recuerda- Le dio una última palmadita y se fue de ahí para dejarlo penar un rato a solas no sin antes haberle ofrecido una sonrisa conciliadora y un pulgar en alto

-Demonios, esta escuela es enorme- escucho a alguien que caminaba cerca de él.

-¿Helga?- se paró para alcanzarla

-Que quieres zopenco- respondió fingiendo molestia, aunque estaba totalmente feliz de su presencia

-Bueno, pensé que estabas perdida. Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar un poco- jugo un poco con sus manos

-Estas de suerte Arnoldo, dejare que me lleves a la cafetería- lo señalo indiferente; Aun si quisiera gritar de alegría, igual que él

-¿Enserio?- ella asintió y después, para su total desconcierto, la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, él encima de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla

Primero estaba sorprendida, después paso a una incalculable felicidad, para después, terminar con… -¿Pero qué te sucede Arnoldo, estas demente?- le espeto molesta mientras trataba de quitárselo, pero este se negaba a soltarla

-Solo un momento, por favor Helga, solo un momento- susurro él, aferrándola más fuerte. Helga sintió como su sangre comenzó a correr por toda su cara. Después de un rato él se separó levemente de ella para poder percatarse de su gran sonrojo y la miró detenidamente

-¿Qué?- cuestiono ella algo cohibida por su mirada tan penetrante

Pero él no decía nada, para total perturbación de ella que no sabía cómo demonios su corazón podía soportar tal sacudida. Y entonces, sin siquiera darle tiempo a ella de replicar, la beso…

Ella frunció el ceño, sin poder entender el por qué estaba pasando esto, o más bien, porque Arnold la estaba besando ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Pues no, sus labios realmente estaban en los de ella, una de sus manos ahora estaba sobre una de sus mejillas mientras con la otra soportaba su peso para no aplastarla y poder besarla con más euforia, y casi rogando para que ella le devolviera el beso

Helga solo sabía que en cualquier minuto le daría un infarto si su corazón seguía corriendo a tal velocidad hasta que… sintió que ya no podría aguantar el calor en su rostro y… se desmayó -¿Helga? ¡Helga!- Oh por dios ¿Qué le había hecho a Helga? ¡¿Tan mal besaba?! Bien, no era hora de pensar en eso, se reprochó mentalmente mientras la levantaba para llevársela a la enfermería

Corrió a la enfermería con Helga en brazos, seguido por todos chicos preocupados y enamorados que ella tenía. Obviamente, solo pudieron entrar los más cercanos; En ese caso, Gerald, Phoebe y Brainy -¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto la enfermera bastante preocupada

-No… solo… ella se… desmayo- balbuceo Arnold, omitiendo algunos detalles y más al ver la mirada suspicaz de Gerald, el no pudo más que bajar la cabeza muy apenado pero sin decir nada más, solo mirando uno que otro momento a Helga -Criminal… ¿Dónde estoy?- murmuro Helga aun confundida y todos la miraron más aliviados mientras se acercaban a ayudarla. Excepto Brainy, que prefirió no incomodarla más, solo se sentó para mirarla

-¿Te sientes bien Helga? ¿Te duele algo?- la interrogó Phoebe

-Solo, la cabeza, pero no es nada del otro mundo, es una simple jaqueca- se puso de pie aunque aún algo aturdida

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida –Pataki, eso no fue una simple jaqueca, caíste de las escaleras. Y ahora volviste a desmayarte ¿No lo recuerdas?- replico Gerald y todos esperaban su respuesta ¿Y si ahora recordaba menos?

-Estoy bien, no voy a morir, así que dejen de mirarme así- Helga se cruzó de brazos molesta de tanta atención

-Helga me alegra que estés bien- dijo algo apenado Arnold sin atreverse a acercársele

Ella lo miro un rato y después le revolvió el cabello con una mano -¿Pero que pasa contigo cabeza de balón? ¿Qué con esa actitud?- le palmeo ahora el hombro mientras reía levemente

Pero entonces miro al extraño chico que solo la veía en silencio y frunció el ceño – Oye tu idiota… - le llamó y Brainy cerro los ojos esperando a que lo golpeara, sin resistirse siquiera -¡Hey! Deja de ignorarme y tráeme mi mochila- se cruzó de brazos

El no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo de ahí para hacer lo que ella le pidió y tan rápido como se fue, también regreso –Aquí…-le entregó la mochila y volvió a su desolado lugar detrás de la enfermera que veía todo de manera entretenida

Ella comenzó a buscar algo dentro de esta y todos la miraron con curiosidad – ¡Aquí esta!- tomo una pequeña caja con un gran moño arriba de ella

Le hizo una seña con la mano a Brainy para que se acercara, pero este la miro dudoso; Ella golpeo su frente con una de sus manos para después volver a indicarle con las manos que fuera hasta donde ella estaba, aunque esta ya parecía más una orden que nada. Él se puso de pie aun algo cohibido y cuestionando su decisión de ir o no ir -¡Date prisa, ni que fuera a comerte!- replico Helga, cansada e impaciente

El termino por llegar hasta donde ella estaba, esperando algún "lárgate de aquí idiota" o un "¿Quién te crees que eres para estar aquí?" pero estos nunca llegaron. Ella tomo sus manos para dejar la caja sobre ellas –Feliz Aniversario- dijo mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos como típicamente lo hacía, tan natural de ella casi como su cabello

-¿Tu… me estás dando esto a mí? ¿Recuerdas quién soy yo?- se señaló él mismo

-¿De qué rayos hablas tonto? Claro que te recuerdo y por supuesto que te estoy dando eso a ti, hoy cumplimos dos años de noviazgo ¡Me lo repetiste toda la semana! Incluso pegaste recordatorios en la ventana de mi habitación- se indignó ella

Él no pudo estar más feliz que nunca, tal parece que la amnesia temporal de Helga se había ido. Sin esperar ni un momento más abrió la caja que ella le había dado, era un llavero de… un moño rosa –Así no se te perderán las llaves de la casa- le dijo levemente. Y él entendió que se refería a las llaves que Bob Pataki le había dado por un voto de confianza, no solo para que cuidara de Helga -¡¿EH?!- Grito ella al mirarlo, él estaba llorando –No… no llores, por favor… no… ah…no llores- balbuceo ella tratando de calmarlo.

Y el solo corrió a abrazarla, sin importarle el hecho de que los demás estuvieran ahí mirándolos con asombro, sin importarle el hecho de que su efusividad había causado que cayeran al suelo, y tampoco le importo el hecho de besarla frente a todos. Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por esas cosas. La verdad es que prefería a la Helga de ahora y estaba demasiado feliz al verla de vuelta. Es cierto que se había enamorado de la vieja Helga, aun sin importarle su actitud de bravucona y sus malos tratos. Pero ahora que ella lo miraba tan afectivamente, no podía evitar estar más que complacido con ella y por lo tanto, no quería que ella lo dejara de mirar así –Tranquilo, tranquilo- le palmeo la espalda Helga, en un intento algo torpe de tranquilizarlo

El paso una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas –Quiero Helado- murmuró aun sin lograr despejar su cara

-Iremos por Helado entonces- Helga rodo los ojos

Brainy sonrió feliz y volvió a besarla, ignorando las vagas quejas de Helga

-Arnie, deberías ya cerrar esa puerta- Murmuro Gerald detrás de él

-Sí, es que… tenía curiosidad, de su relación, eso es todo- entrecerró la puesta para que nadie más los viera –Se ven felices…- suspiro algo abatido

-¿Entonces te darás por vencido ya?- Gerald levanto una ceja mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Arnold pareció indignarse, y Gerald reprimió el instinto de golpearse la frente con una mano. Ese chico sí que era terco –Si Helga soporto tantos años luchando contra mi muy desarrollada densidad, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo- Dijo Arnold decidido –No importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me rendiré- sonrió feliz

-Arnold, eres un chico muy valiente, un chico muy valiente…- casi se apenó Gerald de él

-Alguien tiene que serlo- Arnold simplemente se encogió de hombros

-Ahora no sé si es valentía, o simplemente enloqueciste- Negó Gerald divertido

* * *

**Bien!**

**Me quedo más largo**

**Jajajaja**

**Ya saben, que sus opiniones e ideas son siempre bienvenidas**

**Aquí Samantha se despide!**

**Hasta la próxima :3**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

_**Capítulo 7: Falso Anti-Príncipe**_


End file.
